Fighting for our love
by Alyssa1120
Summary: Takes place at the end of the epi, He's slippin'em bread..you dig?, Instead of Luke not telling Lorelai about april that night, he does tell her. This story is very AU and invovles some violence in chapters coming up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi people! Me and my friend wrote this, well we have more done but this is chapter one.**

**It takes placeat the end of He's slipp'em bread..you dig, in season 6, its very AU. Please Please Review or else we won't post anymore. oh and we are pretending that this is the night that Luke tells Lorelai about April.**

* * *

He starts to get nervous. "Something wrong...No nothing's wrong, why would you think that?" 

"Well for starters you turned away from me. Usually when we talk you look me straight in the eyes. We can go in another room if you would like to talk"

He looks into her eyes. "You know what, that sounds like a good idea. Come on." He pulls her out onto the front porch of the Inn.

"I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you are going to react

"Calm down." She takes a deep breathe preparing for what he has to tell her. "Now what is it?"

He decides to just come straight out and say it. "I have a kid." He looks at her, waiting for a reaction.

Her face goes almost white "what? I mean how, why? Not with me. Did you cheat or something?" She was ranting and she knew it. "Just tell me what you are talking about" she said in a normal voice

"Hey, hey now come on. You know I would never cheat on you. Her name is April, I just found out about it yesterday, she was doing a science project to see who her father was and it was me. Her uncle confirmed it for me through a lab."

"I know it's just when I heard the word kid I freaked. Sorry. So wow kid. You have a kid. What are you going to do?"

"I really don't know. I just thought you should know. So I guess we should get back inside."

"Wait so that's it? I mean can I meet her?"

"I really want you to meet her, but I just need to get in contact with her mother before that happens. You understand don't you?"

"Sure. I mean, I don't know I understand. This is pretty big." Looks down to the ground then back up at Luke

"Luke I have to tell you something also and while we are on the talking path I might as well say it"

"Okay sure go ahead." He takes her hand and they sit on the steps.

She places her hand on top of his "You know how I told you about the lunch with Chris? Well he offered to pay for Yale, and Rory accepted. I know I should have told you, but I think I was scared. Don't be mad please"

"OH well I guess that's a good thing, he is finally helping out. I'm not mad Lorelai." He says and kisses her.

She returns the kiss and then stops "Can we go back inside now? It's really cold out here"

"Yeah let's go eat." He wraps his arm around her as they walk back to the table in the INN.

"Thank you for being so supportive" She sits down at the table with everyone else and Luke sits next to her

"Anytime." He smiles at her and they talk amongst their friends at the great thanksgiving dinner. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Rory was discussing school and catching up with Lane. Sookie, Jackson, Luke and Lorelai were all talking. Then they heard the door slam loud and someone walking toward the room

Chris walked into the dining room; Luke looked at him with a glare.

"Lor, sorry to interrupt your dinner but could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" She looks at Luke "I'll be right back finish eating guys"

Chris nods and walks into the living room.

"Just say my name and I'll be in there in 2 seconds." Luke whispers in Lorelai's ear.

"Okay" she whispers back

she walks in the other room with Chris.

"What do you want?" She crosses her arms

"I just wanted to let you know that everything is a go with me paying for Rory to go to Yale, I called the school. And I was wondering one other thing." He pulls her over to sit down on the couch. The whole time Luke is watching them from the dining room.

"What? And don't touch me please."

"Okay sorry." He lets go. "I was thinking that maybe we could try at a relationship again, after all I am paying for Yale, and we have been talking more. I know I love you and want to be with you." He backs her up into the corner of the couch and runs his hand up and down her arm.

"Chris we can't do this" She tried to push him away. "I'm with Luke engaged to LUKE" The second time saying his name louder hoping he heard

Chris doesn't let her get away.

Luke hears his name and runs into the room. He screams. "Hey! Get away from her!"

"And what if I don't Luke?" Chris says and grips Lorelai's arm tightly. Luke fought hard not to punch this guy.

"Ow."

After hearing Lorelai say that, Luke runs over and pushes Chris to the ground. Chris gets back up and knocks Luke down onto the ground.

He grabs Lorelai and pulls her up the stairs of the Inn and to a room.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I can't believe how many people read the first chapter already, Thank you all so much for reiviewing and to thank you even more,**

Here is chapter # 2...

* * *

"Chris let go of me! I don't want to be with you. You may be paying for Yale, but if I didn't come along with it as a bonus"

"Lorelai come on. I know you love me, I saw it in the way you looked at me during our lunch together, and you don't want to be with that stupid diner owner."

"No. I don't love you. I love Luke okay. Get it through your head. I'm engaged remember" Hold up her hand showing him the ring

She watched Chris go over and Lock the door

"Please just let me go and enjoy my holiday with my family."

"I am not letting you go Lorelai. I will not let you go again, you mean too much to me. I will not allow you to go back to the gross man who doesn't bathe."

He hits her to shut her up. (Lets pretend he is a little drunk) and then he kisses her.

Luke runs upstairs and bangs on the door.

"Open up Christopher, let her go!"

She breaks away from Christopher's kiss

"You promised you would never hurt me also, and you did. You just hit me. You're drunk also. This may sound bad but I could taste it when you kissed me"

She tried to get away from him to unlock the door but couldn't

"Luke please help me! Break the door down or something. I don't care. I'll pay for it to be repaired"

"I'm trying Lorelai, It's going to be okay."

"You won't get her Luke; she is in here with me now." Chris yells to Luke.

"I swear to god if you hurt her I will kill you Chris!"

"And what if I do hurt her." He hits her again, so hard that Luke can hear it, he runs to get help and Chris gets an evil drunk look in his eyes.

"Chris stop it!" She begins to cry "What do I have to do for you to let me go?"

While Luke was running down the steps Rory was coming up them

"Where is mom? Is she okay? I heard yelling"

"Oh Rory thank god, your dad is with your mom locked in a bedroom up there. He won't let her go." they go for help.

"Come on Lorelai, let's sit on the bed." She yanks her over and pulls her to the bed.

"Kiss me now! If you ever want to see that loser again, you better kiss me!" Chris says forcefully.

Scared and not knowing what to do she kissed him

"What is he doing to mom?" Rory asked as they were getting help?

Luke looks like he is going to cry.

"I don't know Rory, but I know he is hurting her. He hit her; god knows what he will do to her while we are looking for help."

"Good girl." Chris says pushing her away from him so hard that she falls off the bed.

"Get up! And get over here now!"

"Luke, go get Jackson or someone to help break open the door. I'll go up and see if he will open the door."

She goes back over to the bed, limping a bit because she hit her hip on the side of the night stand

"I was up here with you. Why did you do that? What do you want from me? What do you want me to do?"

"Sleep with me, and leave me for Luke. If you don't there will be consequences for your little fiancé and yourself."

"I-I-I can't do that. I can't do that to Luke. So no. Hit me whatever want, i'm not sleeping you. I already kissed you."

Meanwhile Rory made it to the door

"Mom. Are you okay? Dad open the door"

"Fine then you suffer the consequences." He hits her and throws her to the ground.

"Rory, your mom can't talk right now, I suggest you say your words now to her, while she can still hear you." HE says evilly.

"Nobody can help her Rory, she will be all mine by tomorrow morning, or else no one gets to have her!"

"Now come over here baby." He pulls Lorelai over with him and as he makes sure he jams the window shut he pushes he against it.

"Chris stop it just stop. I'll do as you say but get me away from the window before you push me through It."

"Mom, hold on in there. Luke should be back"

"Fine." She moves her away from the window and puts her in the bathroom.

"Don't make a sound until the helpers your little boyfriend is getting leave understand!" (There is no window in the bathroom) Chris locks the bathroom door.

Back outside the room, Luke comes running up the stairs with some men from Liz's renaissance group. They are pretty big guys.

"Rory did you talk to your mom?"

"Um sure okay" She says with her voice shaky

"Luke. Thank God. I did talk to her. Dad hit her again. A lot and now I don't hear her at all."

"Chris open up this door!" Luke says while banging on it.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." Chris says after cleaning up the room a bit, then he unlocks the door and Luke rushes into the room but doesn't see Lorelai any where.

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" Luke grabs Chris by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I am a customer at this INN, and I paid for this room. Please leave." HE pushes Luke off of him.

"You little son of a B, I know you have her in here." He starts to call out her name.

"Lorelai, if you're in here answer me." There is silence, the only sound that is heard is Rory crying against the door frame.

"Mom. Mom answer" All she could cry out was mom hoping she would answer

Lorelai sat down against the bathroom wall and cried. Hoping Luke would hear her because she wasn't allowed to say anything and she didn't want to and get hurt again.

"I'm sorry Rory but I had to do it, I can't let your mom be taken away from me again."

Luke glares at Chris.

"Lorelai, please answer me." She still doesn't, he listens carefully to hear any noises.

"I heard a cry, where is she!"

"She is not here, just give up Luke." Chris stands in front of the bathroom door and while Luke is distracted, he kicks the door, to shut her up.

"Rory go call the police."

"The police aren't going to believe anything Luke. So far, as you can tell, she is not in here and this is my room, now get out." He pushes Luke out of the room.

Rory runs into the room before he shuts the door

"Go call the police" She yells to Luke

"Dad, i'm not going anywhere. Leave her alone. If you want someone to hit, hit me. I know she is the bathroom I mapped out the sound. So as soon as the police arrive you are busted."

Before they knew it the police came running up the stairs

"Rory I'm not going to hit you, please don't let them arrest me. Please." Chris begs as the police come in.

one officer takes Chris and holds him to the side asking him questions.

"Okay Mr. Hayden where is she?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do, you will be in even greater an amount of trouble then you are now if you don't fesh up."

"Fine, she is in the bathroom, but you'll never get her out of there, I have the key." Chris makes a run for it as the police breakdown the door.

Lorelai sits there not knowing what to do. She was afraid to move. Rory ran in the bathroom and sat down beside her

"Mom. Oh my gosh your okay" She hugs her

"Where is Luke?" Her voice was soft

"He was here a minute ago. Oh my mom" She touches her face "You have bruises on you"

"I know, I know" She looked to the ground

Lorelai doesn't look at Rory at all, she keeps asking for Luke, just then Luke comes running in and goes right to Lorelai.

"OH my god Lorelai! What did he do to you?" He sees her all bruised up and crying.

She looks to the ground and finally to Luke, but she didn't want Rory to see her

"It was horrible Luke. I can't even be here. I just want to go home"

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rory" She turned her face so she couldn't see her

"Rory I'll call you when I think she is ready to talk." Rory nods and leaves the room.

"Okay let's get you home." He wraps his arms around her and leads her out to the car.

What they don't know is Chris is watching every move they make.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

They arrive at home. Luke had gotten Lorelai some ice and a change of comfy clothes that she had changed into.

"Thank you" She looked at him and smiled

"Anytime, make sure to keep the ice on everything that hurts." He smiles back at her.

"Are you ready to talk?"

"My hip hurts the worst." She holds the ice on her side "yeah I'm ready. Where should I start?"

Luke rubs her hip a little where the ice is.

"Well we could start with I'm going to kill him, and I'm not sure if you want to know this. But...the police didn't find him. He ran off somewhere."

"Well, what are we going to do? Keep me locked up in the house? That's the only option I can think of. Anyway after he took me upstairs and that. He hit me, kissed me. I pulled away and then he continued hitting me and threatening me. He wanted me to sleep with him and I said no so he said I had to suffer consequences which was hitting me more. He said if I didn't kiss him I would be hurt and so would you or he said something like that. So I did. I kissed him. I have never been so scared Luke. Just I hope you aren't mad that I did that"

She takes the ice off her hip and looks at it

"It's really bruised" She shows him

Luke lightly kisses her bruise and then notices how bad it is.

"OH my god Lorelai, that is bad. Are you sure you shouldn't go to the hospital?" She shakes her head no, "Okay, and I'm not mad at you, I am happy that you didn't sleep with him though, but that just got you hurt even more. I can't believe you would let him beat you rather then just sleep with him, I'm so thankful that you did that for me, and for us. I know we can't just lock you up but what if he comes after you again, this time it may be worse...he...he could...kill you."

"I'm scared he will come after me. I just don't want to be alone or left alone for awhile. I have no idea what to do about work. Luke, Rory isn't mad at me is she?"

"Don't worry; you won't ever be left alone. I will make sure someone is with you all the time. I don't ever want you to be left alone Lorelai, do you understand that, wherever you are I want someone with you and no Rory's not mad, she understands."

"Okay. Will you stay most of the time? It's nice to know you are protective. I like it" She smiles and then lays down putting her head on his lap and looks up at him.

They here a noise outside.

She grabs his hand "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, Stay here and don't move okay." Luke opens the door and doesn't see anything, but he hears a scream from inside the house.

Chris had come in the back why and pushed Lorelai so hard she fell off the couch and hit her hip on the coffee table.

"Hey! Leave her alone." Luke marches over towards Chris.

"Don't come any further Luke." Luke walks further anyway and tries to get to Lorelai but she is on the ground crying and trying to get up. Chris is standing over her.

"Wouldn't you hate it if she got hurt even more?" Chris said with an evil grin and pulled Lorelai up by her hair.

"I'll seriously kill you Chris. Let her go you've done enough"

"Don't touch her, and you don't move or I'll hurt you even more"

"Chris you don't have to worry about me moving. I'm not going anywhere I don't think I can move"

"Please let her go, I swear I'll call the police."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Luke, you make that phone call and Lorelai gets hurt more." He looks at Lorelai. "And you shut up; I don't want to hear another word from you!" He says as he slaps her and still holds her from the hair.

Lorelai mouths "help" to Luke

"Okay Chris hit me do what you did to Lorelai to me. Leave her alone. Take it out on me. I'm the one you want to hurt. Not her. Just think if you would get her she would be hurt or worse dead so why are you wasting your time hurting her to be with her?"

"I've told her this and I will tell you this, if I don't get to be with her, then no one does, if she goes back to you I swear it will be the last thing she does!" He throws her back on the floor like a rag doll, this time her leg hits the table.

"So you will kill her because she don't want to be with you?"

"Maybe. I don't know"

Lorelai is lying on the ground breathing heavily. She can't move at all

"If you kill her then you kill me too, that's the deal."

"You are really willing to make that deal."

Luke gulps. "Yes I am."

"Okay here's another part to the deal, you have to sit and watch me kill her first before I get to you." Chris walks over to Lorelai and kicks her.

"I won't watch you kill her, and she won't watch you kill me. You want to kill me take me in another room"

Lorelai cried on the floor in pain and forgot she was to shut up "Luke no you don't have to do that for me. Let him just hurt me, at least you can live your life"

Luke just stared at Lorelai

"Lorelai, I can't watch him keep hurting you anymore, I have to do something."

"Sorry buddy, your chances are done with to protect her."

Chris takes a glass bottle that is near the table and smashes on the floor near Lorelai, to scare her.

She screams. "Please Chris, either stop it right now! Or just get it over with; I'm in too much pain to care anymore!"

"If that is what you really what." Chris says and takes the other bottle and prepares to smash the glass over Lorelai's head.

"Wait!" Luke screams at him and Chris freezes.

* * *

**Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey you guys are great with sending Reviews, thats why i am trying to update this as fast as I can, we more much more written, so keep reviewing and we will post more of it.**

**by the way, during this, Chris is drunk.**

* * *

Hoping his words would scare Chris Luke said "Do you really want to do that? I mean think of who you will have to deal with if you kill her. Emily, Richard, Rory, me, this whole town. Do you really want to kill a daughter and mother? Think of how hurt Rory will be. Do you want to do that to Rory?"

"Luke he won't listen" Lorelai said in a soft voice. She didn't want to be loud because of fear of what Chris would do.

"Rory doesn't have to know about any of this. What do you think I'd be stupid enough to just leave her body in the middle of the floor?" Chris looks down at Lorelai.

"And I heard you talk to him, you better shut up or I'll kill him first right in front of you. I'll make you watch every minute of it!" Chris kicks Lorelai in the stomach and she screams.

"Okay what can I do that would make you stop hurting her?" Luke asks while he tries to stay calm.

Chris thought for a minute "Here is the deal. You break up with her right here in front of me and I'll stop hurting her. That way she will be with me"

"I don't have another option? If I don't you'll still hurt her?" Luke asked

Lorelai laid on the ground clutching her stomach from the pain

"Well your other option would be for me to hurt her, so I'd say yeah that's your only option and I can make it so she stays with me no matter what, so either break up with her or watch her suffer."

"You mean I would never get to see her again?" Luke asks, very scared.

"Exactly, and I swear if you call the cops or if you tell Rory, you will be in worse shape than Lorelai."

"Chris...please...do...don't...make me suffer anymore." Lorelai breaths out, once Chris hears her voice he pulls her back up by the hair and slaps her again.

"I told you not to talk. You don't listen. That's why you get in trouble ever since you been a kid"

Lorelai winced and cried even harder

"Christopher for Gods Sake just stop it. Take the beating out on me"

"Maybe I should just give up Luke" He watched her eyes become heavy he could tell she was in pain and didn't want to fight anymore "I...I...just want the pain to go away. All my life I dealt with pain. When will it go away? I never had pain like this but it hurts the same as emotional pain"

Chris glares between them, ready to kill or watch Lorelai get dumped.

"No, Lorelai please don't give up. Your too strong, just try and hold out as long as you can."

"I don't...think...I...can Luke." She cries and Chris just laughs.

"Is that your finally decision Lorelai?" Chris asks as he still grips on her hair.

Lorelai and Luke look at each other sadly. Lorelai nods slowly and Luke just hangs his head down.

"So Luke would you like to watch, or would you rather I did this upstairs in her room?" Chris asks pulling Lorelai up the stairs.

"Neither. Kill me first, but not in her room"

"Well, Lorelai should I Kill him?" he looked down at her to answer but she didn't "Answer me" He said kicking her again this time in her side.

"I don't know. If it's what he wants." She looks at Luke

"I do. I want her to live no matter what. She has a great kid that needs her"

Lorelai glared at him still "I...I Love you" It was the first time Luke heard the words come out of her mouth. He had said it to her many times but, he knew she wasn't ready any of the times he said and that he understood. The words slowly were breaking his heart. The thought that he was losing her or her losing him hurt.

"Don't kill him Chris, I've changed my mind. Kill...me. Because if you don't there is still know way I will ever go back with you."

Chris shoves her on the stairs and stands over her. She screams in pain. Luke's heart is breaking for her. Luke tried to call the police but Chris had cut all the wires and threatened to kill him if he did anything or even moved.

"Please... (She coughs)...Chris...j...just get it over with."

Lorelai tries to look over at Luke but she is too weak and continues staring at the floor.

"Christopher, if you kill her, you kill both of us, at the same time!" Luke says.

"Anyone going to make a move?" Chris yelled. He still has the bottle in his hand

Luke realizes his cell is in his pocket. He gets it out quick and dials 911. Chris notices.

"Is that a phone? I said no phone or police or I'll kill her. Put it away or throw down so I can see It."

"Okay" Luke threw the phone on the couch

"You know what. I feel like doing some more hitting." He took the glass bottle and hit Lorelai over the head with it. She instantly becomes unconscious.

"Lorelai!" Luke rain over to the stairs

The whole time Chris don't know that the 911 operators heard the whole thing.

* * *

**Bad cliffhanger or good?lol, leave a review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't come near her!"

"Lorelai please wake, can you here me. Baby please wake up." Luke cries to her.

"I'm sorry you had to see this Luke, I am going to take her upstairs and finish what I have started." Chris lifts Lorelai up and begins carrying her up the stairs when all of a sudden the police come running into the house.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the police man from the Inn." Chris says.

"Hands up!"

"Oh all right." He throws a knocked out Lorelai against the wall that leads up stairs.

The police handcuff Chris and Luke runs over to Lorelai.

"Lorelai can you hear me, please wake up." He touches her and she feels cold.

Soon the paramedics arrive to take Lorelai to the hospital.

"Is she breathing?"

"Very little, but yes she is breathing. Sir are you riding with us over to the hospital?"

"Yes, of course."

They all get in and Lorelai is rushed into the emergency room while Luke sits down and waits in the waiting room.

Luke sat back in his chair. He couldn't believe this. Why did he answer that door he thought? He should have stayed with her

a receptionist came up to Luke "Are you here with Miss Gilmore?"

"Yes. How is she do you know?"

"No, sir I don't. I don't get that information, but I need someone to fill out medical information. Are you family?

"I'm her fiancé."

"Okay. Well you can fill these out then"

Luke took the papers and filled them out

Soon after Luke finishes filling out the forms and hands them back to the nurse, the police come in.

"Mr. Danes?"

"Yes, please, call me Luke officer."

They shake hands.

"Do you understand that you will need to be going to court where they will decide whether or not MR. Hayden is guilty or not."

"You mean you don't know if he is. He just tried to kill my fiancé, my best friend, my only friend in the world! I swear he better be guilty."

"Luke, I know that he is, I saw it with my own eyes but the court may not see it that way."

"What other way is there?"

"Well...you were in the house too and,"

Luke cuts him off, "Wait, you think I would hurt her like that! I was willing to let him kill me before he laid another finger on Lorelai!"

Luke screamed that throughout the hospital and everyone just stared at him.

"Luke I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voice"

"I'm sorry. It's just my fiancé is lying in a hospital bed, and I don't even know her condition. She could possibly die, and you are saying I could have done this?"

"It's just procedure. Lorelai will need to attend court also."

"If she lives because of that jerk."

"Well we wanted to let you know he has been taken in to jail and if proven guilty will be there for a total of ten years."

"Thank you officer"

"Your welcome. I wish you the best of luck"

"Thanks" They shook hands and the police left the hospital. Luke sat back down and put his face into his hands. About ten minutes later he heard a voice

"Mr. Danes"

Luke looked up. It was a doctor

"Oh hello. How is she?"

"I'm Doctor Martin. Will you please take a seat? I would like to discuss Miss Gilmore's condition."

"You can call her Lorelai" Luke took a seat "So how is she?"

"well..."

"Well...first off she is serverly bruised all over her body which formed some small blood clots, but we were able to get rid of those without a problem. She broke left hip and her right leg. Let's see what else... (He looks at the chart) A black eye, a broken nose, and a serve head injury."

"OH god." Was all Luke could say? "Well is she awake?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Danes but while she was knocked out from the glass hitting her, she has fallen in a coma. I'm very sorry."

Luke looks like he is going to cry.

"Doctor, is she...well...going to live?"

"We don't know, it all depends on how her body heals. You may go in a sit and talk to her. It's said that people in a coma can hear what others are saying. SO go talk to her, tell her not to give up and just be there for her."

Luke nods and the doctor leads him into Lorelai's room. What he sees's makes him want to kill Chris...

He looked at a bruised up Lorelai. He sat down and held her left hand. Her ring was still there.

"Baby I'm sorry. Really. Damn it. Why does this stuff always happen to good people? You're amazing. You did nothing to deserve this. I love you so much. Hearing you say you love me meant a lot too. As soon as you are better if you get better we are planning a wedding. You are having the whole package, and the April thing I'll figure it out." He leaned down and kissed her hand softly.

After sitting with her for a half hour Luke went out into the hallway and started making some phone calls.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Hey Rory its Luke."

"Luke...what's wrong, what happened to mom! Where are you guys?"

"WE are at the hospital, just get down here and I'll explain more."

"Okay where?"

"Hartford."

"Okay bye."

She hangs up and speeds over to the hospital.

She got there as quickly as she could and ran through the doors to find Luke.

"Luke hey." She ran and hugged him "How is she? Is she okay?"

"Rory sit down"

"I don't want to sit down. Tell me how mom is"

Luke took a breath and then spoke "She has a broken hip, a broken leg, she has severe injuries to the stomach, her hip and her head and face. Worst of all she's fallen into a coma"

"Oh god." Rory says before breaking down and crying. Luke hugged her while she cried.

"Shhh..Rory your mom is strong, she will pull through this."

"I hope so."

They sit down and Luke realizes he needs to call the Gilmore's...

Emily answered the phone "Hello"

"Emily.Hi its Luke"

"oh, Hi"

"Listen. Something happen tonight and I need you to get here. You and Richard. Lorelai is in the Hospital."

"Oh my God. Is she alright?" Emily sounded concerned

"Get here and I'll explain"

Emily didn't even say goodbye she just hung up

As Luke waited for the Gilmore's he became very nervous, they hated him, and knowing them they were going to try and blame him for doing something and not stopping it. Just then they come running in.

"well, where is my daughter! I demand to see her at once."

Emily demands to the hospital doctors and nurses. They explain the situation and then she and Richard sit down in the waiting room with Rory and Luke.

"Mrs. Gilmore, Christopher has beaten Lorelai very badly, she is in a coma." Luke says trying not to cry.

"How dare you say that? Christopher would never do such a thing!"

"Well I'm sorry but he has and we have to go to court for the case of attempted murder."

"He should not go to jail for something he did not do! He shouldn't have to suffer for your actions!"

Luke started getting angry.

"My actions! I would never hurt Lorelai, I tried to save her and protect her not hurt her. I would never ever lay a finger on Lorelai."

Rory was getting even more upset after hearing her grandmother blame Luke when she herself knew it was her father.

"Luke," Richard steps in. "You do understand that what you have done is costing two people their lives right?"

"This is unbelievable! You honestly think it was me and not Chris?"

"Enough has been said here, we will see you in court."

Richard says and they walk out of the hospital.

"I can't believe this, they are going to side with Chris in the case, there's no way I can win." Luke says to Rory and puts his head in his hands.

"Luke we will win this case, your sister and all her friends were there to witness the first part, and so were some police officers. I saw some of it too, don't worry we will win." Rory leans on Luke and starts falling asleep.

"Rory...you...you know i would never hurt your mom right?"

"I know Luke, I know." And they both fell asleep in the waiting room chairs.

* * *

**I am so amazed thatI post these chapter so fast, you all know why I do! Because You are all awesome, you guys have the best reviews in the world, so from me and my friend, thank you and,**

**We are glad you like it so far! Review some more!**


	6. Chapter 6

It's the middle of the week. Lorelai has been in and out of unconsciousness but still not stable. Luke and Rory were in her room when she opened her eyes and slightly.

"Rory?"

"Mom?" She looked at her

"How are you?" She said slowly

"I'm good. Mom Luke is here"

"Who is that angel?" She obviously couldn't remember everything right away

"Luke, mom. Your fiancé, don't you remember?" Rory asks and Luke looks very sad that she can't remember.

"I...I'm sorry I just can't remember, I'm sorry. My head really hurts."

She fades back out.

"I can't believe she didn't remember me."

"It's okay." She goes over and hugs Luke "She will remember. At least we know she is okay. Well I think she is okay. Luke is she okay?"

"She will be okay Rory."

The doctor comes in.

"Oh good Doc listen, Lorelai woke up but she couldn't remember me, is that normal?"

"Given the situation, yes it is normal, is in pain and under medication. Give her a few more days here to recover and by the end of the week she will remember you."

"Okay that's good." Luke sighed in relief

"She is actually coming along really well. Now when she full pulls through we will have to talk about what needs to be done."

"What do you mean what needs to be done?" Luke was worried again

"Nothing serious. For instance she is going to need a wheel chair for a bit due to the broken hip."

Luke looked at him and then asked "She will be able to walk again right?"

The doctor looks down and then back up at Luke.

"Well, she will need to be in physical therapy started in about a month and a half. Her broken leg will heal in time, which is not as much a concern as her hip. If all goes well, she should be able to walk again in about a year, other than that she must stay in a wheelchair at all times, except therapy of course. I'm very sorry."

"Thank you doctor, you have been a great help so far." Luke tells the nice older man.

"Your welcome, and Luke."

"Yes?"

"I would be willing to join the two of you in court to fight against the man who did this. That is, if you want me to." The doctor kindly offers.

"Wow..That...we are really going to need the help, which would be great. Thank you so much doctor."

"Your welcome. No one deserves to have what happened to her be done to them."

"I know, and believe me she is been through so much."

2 days later and Lorelai hadn't woken up since the last time when she couldn't remember Luke. Now Rory had gone home and Luke was sitting beside Lorelai's bedside.

"L..Luk..Luke." She says, having trouble talking because of the tube that's down her throat.

"Oh Lorelai I'm so glad your awake. Shhh don't talk, I'll go get the doctor."

Luke went and got the doctor and he came in.

"So is she stable now?" Luke questioned the doctor

"Yes for the most part. She is going to have a lot of pain. I'm going to take the tube out so she can talk and breathe on her own. Her vital signs are showing she is ready for that."

Luke couldn't believe how fast she was stabilizing. He watched him pull out the tube from her throat. It was kind of scary to him.

"I'll be back in a half hour to check on her" The doctor then left.

"Lorelai baby, are you having any trouble breathing." He says and holds her hand.

"No, I'm okay, but my throat is a little dry."

He gives her some water.

"Thanks."

"Anything you need, I'll get it for you."

"Well there is something I really want right now." She smiles.

"Name it."

"A kiss."

He smiles back down at her and pecks her on the lips gently.

"What was that?"

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"Luke, my lips are one of the only things on my body that don't hurt. Now come on and kiss me."

They kiss, this time for real.

"Luke, am I going to live?" A scared Lorelai asks.

Luke looks nervous. "Yes, you are going to live."

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Well...

"I'm not am I?" She looks at Luke scared.

"No, you will be eventually. I just don't know how to tell you this." He squeezes her hand a little tighter

"Tell me what?"

"You have a broken leg and hip. The doctor says you will be okay."

She looks down then back up at Luke "Am I ever going to be able to walk again?"

"The doctor said with physical therapy you will be okay and walking within a year or so."

"A year? So I'm basically paralyzed for a year? What about work? I can't just sit around for a year" She was getting herself all worked up

"Shhh..." He strokes her hair and kisses it. "Just because you will be in a wheelchair doesn't mean you can't go to work or go wheel around town, I thought you would like the idea of being pushed around all day and not having to walk."

"I...I just want to be normal again. What about all these bruises on my body and my head really hurts and I-"

"Yes your have stitches in your head from the glass and also your ribs were slightly cracked."

"But what about the fact that I'm going to be completely useless to you."

"I don't care, I will be there for you."

"So when do we have to go to court?"

"That's another problem...

"Why? Why is that a problem?"

"Well, your parents were here."

"My parents?"

"Yes. They are going to side with Christopher and try to blame this all on me. I would never do that to you."

"Hey I know that. I know what happened, Liz, Rory, Liz's friends know what happened. It will all be okay."

"But Lorelai your parents are very rich people. They could pay off the jury to say Chris is not guilty and then charge me with something. I don't want to go to jail."

"Luke, hunny relax. We have the police on our side too, remember. I won't let them throw you in jail." She tries to lift her arm up and grab onto him but it hurts too much.

"Hey hey don't move okay. OH and another thing, the doctor said he will join us in court as well."

"That's great, see now you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah right..."

"You are not going to jail. I'm calling my parents when I get out of here."

"I don't want no stress on you"

"I can take them believe me"

"ok" he kissed her forehead softly

It was silent for awhile

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean what you said about us getting married when I'm better?"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, i heard you. You probably don't mean it anyway"

"What? No of course I meant it. I meant every word I said, as soon as you are out of here and feeling up to it, you April and I can all have dinner together and then start making wedding plans."

"What about her mother? She won't just let her go out with a complete stranger will she?"

"I'll arrange it."

"okay. Can we at least plan the wedding so that I'm able to walk in it?"

"Lorelai I don't think I want to wait that long to be married to you, but if it means that much to you then we can wait another year but keep in mind just because a year is up doesn't mean you will be able to walk again. That's what the doctor told me."

He sits down next to her and holds her hand.

"I don't care if you roll, walk skip hop jump or run down the aisle, as long as you make to me and by the end of the night I'm your husband. That's all I care about Lorelai."

"Okay. I understand. It's just my wedding I always pictured myself walking down the aisle, my dad giving me away. You know everything."

"I know"

"Do you think on the honeymoon we will be able to well you know with my condition?" She smiles a seductive smile

Luke hadn't really thought about that, he would have to go for more than a year without that.

"I..Uh...I don't know but I sure think we can try. I just don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me Luke. I know you will wait until I'm ready, that's the kind of guy you are."

"Of course I will wait, I love you."

"I love you too." She looks down at herself.

"Could you hand me that mirror."

"sure."

He hands it to her and for the first time she sees how truly beat up and hurt she really is.

What she saw in the mirror frightened her. She saw how bruised and swollen her face was. She put the mirror down and Looked away from Luke.

"Lorelai?"

Still looking away from him, "How could he do this to me?" She is now crying "All I wanted was to spend the rest of my life with you, and this is what I get? Now I can't even walk down the aisle when I get married. It's not fair Luke. It's not fair and something seriously better be done for him. He needs to pay" She finally turned to look at him with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**A/n: Hey sorry i didn't post this new chapter sooner, but better now than never! lol. anway please review and thank you too all who have reviewed so far!**

**and elo0ggaddict, you rock! lol. Thanks for the long reviews. keep'em coming.**


	7. Chapter 7

Luke pulls up and chair and holds her the best he can.

"Shhh...I don't know why he would do this to you, and we will get married soon, you will eventually walk again and everything will get back to normal, you'll see."

She lays her head and his shoulder and cries "Normal? It won't ever be normal Luke. I'll always remember that day. The day and how this happened. Even if I'm better"

"I know baby, I just wish there was something I could do. If there is anything let me know. Whatever you want."

"Really?" She pulls away slowly.

"Yes really."

"Would you be willing to wait to I'm better fully so I can actually walk down the aisle in our wedding?" 

Luke Looked at her and smiled.

"Of course. You see, it doesn't matter when I marry you or how I marry you or how you walk down the aisle. I love you and I will wait as long as you need me to wait. I'll always be here Lorelai."

She wipes away her tears. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leans over her and kisses her.

Then she lifts her shirt up and uncovers the massive bruise on her stomach and points to it. 

"I think this may actually hurt more than my hip and leg put together."

"Yeah, the doctor said to ice that every 10 minutes for 3 weeks then move to every 15 minutes until it heals."

"I'm going to be covered in ice, and casts. Why did this happen to me Luke, Why?" She cries to him again.

"Honey I don't know. It's hard not to but please don't cry."

"It hurts the most remembering how I got them" She cries a little more.

"I know. I know" He holds her hand and strokes her hair.

"How am I going to get around?" She asked sincerely.

"I'll take care of you" He kissed her hand.

"I don't want you to have to quit work."

"Oh well I'm closing the diner for as long as you need me. Until you are stable enough to go to work and what not I'm by your side. I'll be you knight in shinning armor."

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Your welcome, and don't be afraid to tell me if you need anything."

"I won't actually I need something right now."

"What?"

"Rory. I want to see her."

He then realized she had not seen Rory since she awoke and was stable.

"Okay, I'll go get her. I love you." He kisses her and she kisses him back. 

"Thank you and I love you too Luke."

5 minutes later Rory comes flying into the room while Luke waits outside.

"Oh my god mom! Thank god you're okay! I was so scared." She hugged her mom carefully and started crying. 

"Oh hunny its okay, I'm here, I'm okay."

"I can't believe dad did this. I am never speaking to him again." 

"You have every right to feel that way kiddo." 

"And I'm going to be by your side whenever Luke can't, you just call me up and I will rush home from Yale. Even if I'm in the middle of a class."

"Thanks angel." 

"Your welcome"

"There is something I should tell you." She looks at Rory

"Yeah?" 

"You are going to have to attend court also"

"I know, and I can't believe grandma and grandpa are going to side against Luke"

"well you know them"

"Yeah" She smiles at her mom "Are you in any pain right now?"

"My head hurts a little, my stomach, around my ribs where he kicked me hurts a lot. MY hip hurts a lot too, my leg they gave me some medicine so the pain in my leg would go away. But I can't move at all."

"OH mom, don't worry you will get better, and just remember everyone is here for you."

Lorelai nods and then stares as if something is on her mind.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about mom?"

Lorelai looks at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Rory, I don't want Luke to go to jail for something Chris did."

Rory sits in the chair Luke was sitting in before and holds her hand.

"Mom, Luke isn't going to go to jail. We have too many people on our side." 

"But my parents have money, lots of money. They will make Luke seem like the bad guy I just know they will."

"Well then we will just fight ten times harder. You know, I know someone with money."

"Rory no."

"Come on mom, Logan would do it if I asked him."

"No Rory, that would make us just as bad as my parents."

"Okay fine, so do you need anything right now? A doctor, or Luke or food?"

"I'm not to sure what I can eat so no food. You can tell Luke to come back in, but what I want the most is to rest. You guys can stay though." 

She goes and gets Luke.

"Okay here he is mom, but I have to get back to school. I promise to visit tomorrow and call a lot." She kisses her mom goodbye.

"Thanks Hun, drive save." Rory leaves the room and Luke sits next to Lorelai's bed.

"Luke listen you don't have to stay here all night."

"But I want to."

"They are going to kick you out."

"Just go to sleep and once I know you are asleep I will leave, but I'm coming back first thing tomorrow morning."

"Okay babe." He leans over to her so they can give each other a good night kiss, and 5 minutes later Lorelai is sound asleep.

Luke got up from the chair quietly. He walked out the door and drove home. He felt bad for leaving her but like she said they would kick him out.

At around 8:00 the next morning Lorelai woke up and found a police officer and the doctor in her hospital room.

"Um...hello?" She says looking nervous and really wants Luke now.

The doctor looked over to Lorelai "Good you're awake. Miss Gilmore the officer would like to ask you some questions for the court case and police report." 

"Okay. I would really like to wait until my fiancé got here. If that's okay."

The officer buts in before the doctor can answer. "I'm very busy today miss. I need to get this done."

"Understanding her condition we should wait for her fiancé officer" The doctor put in 

"I would like to ask Miss Gilmore the questions. She can fill him in then."

The doctor sighed "I'm sorry Miss Gilmore"

"It's okay"

"So tell me what happened" He gets out his pad and a pen and stares at Lorelai

"Well, we were having thanksgiving dinner at my inn and that's when Chris showed up, then he punched Luke and brought me upstairs and locked me in a room. I remember Luke bringing me home after Chris hurt me, and then Chris followed us home and he threatened to kill me and Luke if we moved, then Chris hurt me more, that's all I can really remember I'm sorry." Lorelai says very nervous and scared.

"Thank you Miss Gilmore, now I need to ask another question."

"Okay." 

"Is it at all possible that it was Luke Danes who did this to you and not the man who you are saying did in fact do this?"


	8. Chapter 8

Lorelai eyes widened with Shock. "No! Don't ever say that, I don't care what my parents say in court, or to anyone else. Luke would never hurt me. Where is the officer that was at the scene!"

"I'm sorry but he is not available right now Miss."

"Well ask him, because he saw everything."

Lorelai holds back her tears and the doctor tries to get the officer to leave.

"No! I am not leaving until Miss Gilmore answers some more questions!"

"You are upsetting her, she is not in a healthy state right now, if you put anymore stress on her I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Luke walks in the door and sees the doctor and a police officer near Lorelai.

"Hey! What's going on in here!"

"Mr. Danes I tried not to let him in but-" Luke cuts him off.

"How could you let him question her at this time?" Luke rushes to Lorelai's side.

"Baby are you okay."

Lorelai just grips onto Luke's arm and hides her face, crying.

"Get out!"

"I can't believe this. Now you are all worked up. I hate this." he stroked her hair

"They. They tried to blame it on you." she looked up

"what?"

"They asked me if there was anyway that you did this to me"

"What? The officer? Why does everyone -assume- I did it?"

"I don't know. I know you didn't. I just really wish you were here when they came"

"Baby I'm sorry. I didn't realize the time. I did up your wash, cleaned up the house, oh and I brought you a change of clothes. Now I brought jeans and sweatpants because I wasn't sure what you could wear with that cast but..." Lorelai kissed him to make him be quiet

"Thank you, and I think the sweatpants will be easier."

"Anytime." He kisses her again.

"So are you feeling any better."

"I'm really sore all over, inside and out. I can't move. I hate this, I really hate this Luke."

"I know. If I could take the pain away I would. Is there anything I can help you with or get you or to make the pain go away I'll help. I can help you put on your sweatpants if you need It."

"Thanks. The sweatpants, maybe later. I'm not up to the hassle of changing. Plus with this stupid brace on my hip you are going have to basically hold me and dress me"

"Okay. I would do that. You are not heavy. Anything else?"

"well. I could really use a cup of coffee."

"I don't think that you can have it. If you are hungry I can see what I can get you."

"What I really want is to get out of this bed."

"Well maybe I can ask the doctor if I can wheel you around the hospital for a little while."

"That would be great Luke, thanks."

Luke goes to ask the doctor and then Luke comes back into the room.

"I'm sorry baby but the doctor said it's too soon for you to be getting out of the bed. I'm sorry."

"Great so i'm stuck here. What is there to do besides lay here in bed all freaking day?"

"I don't know. I'm sure I could find something for you if I went and looked."

"No.I'm fine with you just here, it's just when am I going to go home?"

"Um..I'm guessing in like a week or so. Baby you're not well at all. You have a long road ahead of you."

"I hate that I'm not well, I hate that I will probably never be able to do or act like other people do, anymore. I wanted to marry you, and have kids with you. Now all of that stops because I'm in the hospital after someone who I thought cared for me just tried to murder me!" She starts crying again.

He pulls her in for a hug gently and lightly rubs her back. "It's okay. We will get married, we will"

She pulls away "No we won't. It will get put off again I know it."

"I promised you we would get married and we will. If you want to name a date now we can. You have to make it like a year and half from now though."

"See my condition is going to keep me from doing normal things. Dammit! I can't even have sex with my fiancé."

Just as she said the last statement the doctor walked in.

"Oh um, did I interrupt something?" The doctor says.

"No doc come on in." Luke says and looks embarrassed.

"So, doc. how long until I can get out of here?" Lorelai asks.

"I'd say a few more days and then you can leave. You have to understand Miss Gilmore that once you leave this hospital you must stay in a wheelchair at all times, except for at night when you are going to bed."

"Yes I understand."

"You will also need help with a lot of things. Maybe have someone help you get dressed for the first couple weeks home. With bathing wise. Wash off and someone can help wash your hair. After awhile you should be okay to do it yourself."

Lorelai sighed "Okay"

"Okay"

"Hey Doc how is she doing?" Luke asked

"Better since she came out of a coma, but she has a long road ahead."

"Can I work?" Lorelai questioned?"

"Yes. Wait about 3 weeks or so. Then after a follow up appointment I'll let you know if you can go back then. Rest. Then you can go back"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"I can have kids still right?"

The doctor sighed "Yes you can, but don't try this year. The baby would most likely not make it. Your internal organs are also not very strong."

"Oh okay" She says sadly. "Well what about, well, sex. Can we still do that?"

The doctor sighed again and Luke looks very embarrassed but also wants to know the answer.

"I'm afraid not. Lorelai, you really won't be able to move much below your waist, and you're going to feel your back getting very sore too. You have bruises everywhere. I'm sorry but you are really not in good shape."

"Okay thank you."

"I'll leave you two alone, later we are going to have to run some more tests to make sure there is no brain damage."

Lorelai looks scared and Luke grabs her hand.

"What do you mean; there is still a possibility for that?" Luke asks.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm so sorry."

The doctor leaves the room and Luke sits in the chair next to Lorelai's bed.

"I got a call last night; the court date is scheduled for 2 weeks from now, January 8th. We need to bring 3 witnesses."

"Wow, I can't believe this is happening. So the witness's would be Rory, Liz's friends and those two police men, right?"

"Right and one other thing...Emily and Richard are siding with Christopher."

"I knew it. Luke what if I have brain damage?"

"I don't know. I really can't answer that."

"I know" She looked down at her hands which she was fidgeting with

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"I know there is. Tell me"

"Are you sure you still want to be with me? I mean we can't have sex. God only knows how long it will be until we can."

"Hey you listen to me." He grabbed her hand "I love you and i'm not going anywhere."

"Really.Im useless if you want to break up with me you can"

"Hey hey, don't ever say that. I will not break up with you. Lorelai Gilmore, I love you and I would never stay with you if it was only to have sex, I'm with you because I love you and I love being with you and hanging out with you. You are a great, fun person to be around and I will never leave you."

Lorelai smiles through her tears. "Thank you for saying that, I love you so much Luke."

Luke leans over and hugs her without hurting her and then gives her a kiss.

"But Are you sure Luke, because I really can't do anything, I really am a complete waste. Why couldn't Chris just follow through, I mean if your going to kill someone, shouldn't you actually do it, and not make them suffer!" She yells.

"Stop talking foolish. You have so many people that love you. Rory loves you so much. You are that girl's Role model. I love you. As much as you hate to see it or admit even after what they are doing, your parents both love you, and even that crazy town loves you"

"Your right i'm sorry. I'm just scared about the brain damage thing"

"It's okay." He kisses her gently

The Doctor came back in

"Okay Miss Gilmore if you are ready we would like to run those tests."

"Okay, I guess I'm ready." She looks at Luke.

"You'll be here when I'm done right?"

"Of course, I'll be in the waiting room."

They kiss once more before she is wheeled away.

Luke heads back to the waiting room, and waits 2 hours before he can't see or talk to Lorelai again.

Lorelai was back in her room and Luke came back

"Hey how did it go?"

"They said they will know the results in about an hour or so"

"Okay. Good. Do you feel okay?"

"I'm feeling okay I guess"

Just then Emily walked in

"What are you doing here?" She asked Luke

"Staying with my fiancé"

"You hurt her. Get away. Lorelai how can you let him in here?"

"Mom it was Chris. I'm telling you the truth"

"No. He would never do that."

"Well he did. You never believe me" She was raising her voice "He is not perfect. Just because you don't like Luke don't mean..." Luke cut her off

"I'll finish; you don't need to get worked up. As she was saying Emily just because you don't like me doesn't mean you need to blame me. Chris did this to her. I know you are rich and are siding with him and hell probably paid the court to take me away, but in the end the truth will come out. Wait until court..You will see."

"Shame on you for lying like that! I know you hurt her and I will prove it!" Emily says and storms out of the room.

"Luke?" Lorelai looks up at him with a scared look in her eyes.

"Yes Lorelai?"

"You..Um...well I remember that Chris hurt me, but you didn't well...how come...why..."

"Lorelai come on, you can tell me anything."

"How come you didn't stop him from hurting me?"

"Oh baby, I tried." He strokes her hair lovingly. "But every time I would try to he would hurt you even more so I told him to kill me and to leave you alone. But he didn't listen."

"Oh Luke, you did that for me."

"Of course."

Lorelai sat there in silence for a moment.

"Luke, if the police hadn't of gotten there when they did, I would be dead right now."

"No you wouldn't of, because if the police didn't come in I would have run up those stairs and taken you away from him, no matter what I thought would happen to me. You are my world. I love you Lorelai Gilmore."

"I love you too Luke Danes." She moves and winces again.

"Hey now don't move. Just relax."

"Luke, I really don't want to go to court. I don't want to have to face Chris. Please don't make me go Luke, please." She cries out to him.

He hold her hand in both of his. "It's not me making you go. I would never make you do anything you don't want to do. It's the police and all that high society junk making you go."

"I...I don't know what to say. I've never been in court."

"Just tell them the truth."

"What if I don't remember? What if my tests come back that I have brain damage? What if I can't remember? What if..." Luke cuts her off

"and what if you do remember? You do you know what happened."

"I know.Im just scared"

"It will be okay." He kisses the top of her head.

Just then Rory walked in

"Hey mom!"

"Oh hey angel" She was excited to see her and Luke could tell

"I'll leave you guys alone." Luke got up from the chair

"No, Luke you can stay. I came to see mom but that don't mean that you have to leave"

"Ok, you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"okay." He smiled and sat back down

"So mom, how are you feeling?"

"A little better"

"How are you?"

"I'm great"

She turned to Luke "How really is she?"

"She is getting better..slowly."

"I thought so." she turned back to her mom

"Well can't I pretend to be getting better?" Lorelai says.

"Of course mom, but if you feel hurt or in pain then tell us okay."

"I will, now can we please change the subject."

"sure, what do you want to talk about mom?" Rory asks and Luke sits in the corner.

"How's school?"

"School's good, I'm doing so much work so that I can graduate next year, its looking good so far."

"Oh Rory that's great." She smiles at her daughter, she is so proud that Rory decided to go back to school on her own.

"Yeah Rory I'm proud of you." Luke chimes in.

"Oh thanks Luke." Rory hugs Luke.

"Aw, how cute." Lorelai says and laughs.

"Shut up." They say at the same time.

"Hey! Do not insult the injured."

Rory turns to Luke, "Oh great, how long you think she is going to use this injury as an excuse."

"I'm thinking as long as she can." Luke says and rolls his eyes.

"Too bad you guys won't be here to witness me complaining because you will both be dead."

"And why will we be dead mom?"

"From all the torturing."

"Uh-huh." Rory looked at her watch "Oh hey I got to run. I have a class i'm going be late for it. Sorry mom." She kisses her on the cheek

"its okay hon."

"Bye Luke"

"Bye Rory"

She walks out and Lorelai looks down. She looks sad

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking. Well I've been thinking. What happens with April? I mean you obviously have not been seeing her because of Me."

"It's ok"

"I don't mean to keep you from seeing her. Does she know i'm here?"

"No she doesn't know your here but that's only because I've been with you the whole time."

"Oh. If you want to go call her you can"

"No, no I didn't mean it like that. I meant I want to stay by your side. I will call April later, you are what matters the most right now."

"Ok. How are you going to see her and tend to me at the same time when I get out of here?"

"I...I oh man i didn't even think about that. I was so worried about you that I didn't even think about my kid, what kind of father am I."

He sits back on the chair.

* * *

**Hey this is a much longer chapter, that means it calls for much longer reviews,lol. Jk I'll take any reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You're not a bad dad. You can go be with her. Rory can take care of me"

"But you need me here, and I don't want you to feel like I abandoned you, and I don't want to feel like that either."

"Hon, I'll be fine by myself for a couple of hours if you want to go see her."

"No. I fell like you are top priority right now."

"Aw. That's nice. I feel fine right now. Go see April."

"You're lying. Your in pain I know It."

"I've been in pain. You know I'm not a good liar." She smiles "So go and if you the chance you can tell her about me so she doesn't worry where her daddy has been"

He smiles at her "Thanks. You are amazing you know. When everyone should focus on you they do and then you don't want them to, but for all the right reasons. I won't be long. I promise. I'll be back in about two hours." He kisses her" Goodbye babe"

"Bye"

Lorelai sat in her room and was really bored without Luke.

Then Richard walked into her room

"Lorelai?"

"Daddy?"

"Oh my...Lorelai." He says softly as he looks at his daughter all banged up.

"Dad..wh..What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were, and to tell you. I don't agree with what your mother is doing and I will be on your side. I have already tracked down the finest lawyer for you and will make sure that Luke is not charged with a thing."

"Thanks Dad"

"Your welcome."

"Does Mom know that you are siding against her?"

"Actually yes she does know. I told her that it was not right to go against you, you are our daughter. But she didn't want to her it, she said she will be siding with Christopher and his family, she also..well...this is hard to say."

"What dad, what did she do?"

"She said she was going to do whatever it takes to put Luke, well she used other words, but to put Luke in jail instead of Chritopher."

"Oh.Dad Luke didn't do it. I wouldn't stay with a man that beat me."

"I know. So how are you feeling. Whats wrong?"

"Well i have a broken leg. A broken hip. Bruises to my head,hip,stomach,leg and internal organs. I cant walk for almost a year, and i have to take physical therapy to get up and walking again."

Richard just stared at his daughter as if he could cry

"Oh daddy don't cry, i'll be okay." Lorelai can't believe this, she has never seen her father cry.

"I will pay for whatever you need, all your physical therapy sessions, I will pay for them all."

Lorelai smiles. "Thank you dad. That would really help us out."

Richard gets up and hugs his daughter carefully, when all of a sudden she holds her broken hip and screams.

"Ow Ow ow ow!" She cries out and Richard runs out to geta doctor.

"Doctor help please, my daughter somethings wrong."

5 doctors and nurses come running into Lorelai's room. From the waiting area Luke sees all these people rushing in the direction of Lorelai's room. Luke is up and down the hall in 5 seconds.

"Richard whats going on what happened?"

"I don't know, I got up to hug her and she started screaming and she was holding her hip it looked like."

"Oh god, please let her be okay." Luke leans against the wall and slides down to the floor. He looks like he could cry as does Richard.

* * *

**Sorry its such a short chapter, but I wanted to leave you on a little cliffhanger.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, Keep'em coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

They come back about a half hour later and wheel Lorelai back to her room. She is more calm 

"Doctor what happened?" a concerned Luke asked 

"Her hip popped out and we had to push it back in place" 

"But she is okay?" Richard butted in

"Yes she is fine. She is going to be a little groggy do to the fact that we gave her more pain killers for the pain."

"Okay." 

"Mr. Danes we usually don't allow it but if you like to stay with her overnight you may."

"Oh thank you doctor, I would like that that."

"Okay, well you may see her now, one at a time."

"Luke, you go."

"Thanks Richard."

Luke enters her room and sees Lorelai lying there, pale and in pain with tears coming down her face. Luke rushes to her side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not good at all Luke."

"Baby I'm sorry"

"I feel really tired, but I don't want to sleep."

"It's ok. Just rest."

"Ok" she closes her eyes but then opens then "My dad said he is on our side"

"Really?" Luke's eyes widen with shock.

"Yes, he said he doesn't agree with my mother. He even told her that she should side with me too, but she said no. She told him she was going to do whatever it takes to...to...put...you...in...Jail."

Lorelai says and starts to cry, "I don't want you to go to jail Luke." 

"Shhh...Its okay, I'm not going to jail don't worry."

"But whatever it takes, come on. That can't be good."

"Well then we will just have to do whatever it takes to make sure Chris is in jail."

"Ok"

"We will I promise. He will pay"

"Thanks" 

"You're welcome." He kisses her very gently

"Oh yeah the doctor said I can stay with you tonight"

"Good. I need company"

"Well good because I am not leaving your side."

"Not even to go the bathroom?" Lorelai asks and starts laughing but it turns into pains.

"Don't laugh, your just going to hurt yourself more."

"Well this is just great, I can't laugh, walk, hug people, kiss people, can't have sex, and oh yeah I can't move!"

"you will be better before you know it."

"Do you have a crystal ball to prove that fact?"

"No, but you have to trust me. "

"I do. It's just a lot to deal with you know."

"I know"

"I feel so weak. I feel like I can't do anything by myself."

"You can. You will gradually get stronger"

"I guess. Luke I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten much since I've been out of a coma"

"How about I run out and get you some chicken noodle soup, is that okay?" 

"That sounds perfect Luke thanks and maybe some bread and crackers with it please."

"Okay no problem, I'll be back in 20-25 minutes okay."

"Okay drive safe." He leans over her and kisses her, and then he leaves the hospital.

Lorelai fell asleep almost as soon as Luke left. She fell into a deep sleep, and was dreaming

_"Hey Lor" Chris said as he entered the hospital_

"Get away you did enough"

"No. I'm not finished. I'm finishing what is done"

"What are you talking about?"

"This" he takes out a knife. "I saw how banged up your out side looked now I want to see what your insides look like."

"Get away" 

He comes closer and takes the knife and stabs her with it. Soon he has stabbed her so much and with the loss of blood that she died. Chris nodded his head and smiled "It's finished. What I started is finished"

_He then takes her lifeless body and dumps it inside a trunk that he had with him. He takes the trunk and drives it to the ocean, where he takes and boat. He then drops the trunk with Lorelai's body into the ocean and drives away on his boat._

"Get away!" Lorelai screams and wakes up. She realizes that it was only a dream. She cuddled herself under the hospital bed covers and started shaking and crying.

Luke walked back in carrying her food and saw her shaking.

"Lorelai what's wrong?" He puts the food down and rushes to her side but she doesn't answer her. He uncovers her

"No. Chris get away!"

"Baby it's not Chris. What happened while I was gone?"

"Luke!" She grips her hand on his arm.

"Yes it's me, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he strokes her hair and helps her sit up. 

"Um..Yeah I'm fine, I just was having some pains that's all. Could I have the soup now?"

She says, not wanting him to know about the dream.

"Okay. Well here is your food. Be careful it's really hot" he placed it on the table for her

"Thank you" She took a bite of her food. "It taste so good" She continued to eat, but the whole time she couldn't stop thinking about her dream

Luke sits and watches her as she eats.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything?"

"No.I'm fine." she went back to eating. "Do you want some of this?" She tried to switch the subject

"No thanks, look Lorelai you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yes Luke I know that."

"Good. I feel like something is bothering you and I'm usually good with telling that with you"

She don't say anything

She goes to take another bite of her food but Luke grabs the spoon gently "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Lorelai jumps a little when Luke takes the spoon.

"No, nothing happened I'm fine."

"You know what, fine I won't ask you about it anymore. I know you will tell me when you are ready."

"Don't be mad at me" She pouted

"I'm not mad at you. You are just being difficult" He raised his voice a little bit

"You are mad. You raise you voice when your mad"

"No I'm not. Baby just eat your food"

"I'm not hungry" She pushes it away from her and crosses her arms across her chest."

"You have to eat something, baby come on."

"Okay this whole baby thing is not cute or sexy anymore!"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help, but fine if you don't want my help then I'll just leave!" He raises his voice even more and starts to head towards the door.

"Fine leave." 

"You obviously don't want me here nor do you want me to call you baby anymore, but whatever that's not the big deal." 

"Go ahead leave me all alone. Just go you said you are going so go" She yells and winces in pain

He really doesn't want to leave her "Look I'm going. If you want me to come back have a doctor call my cell."

"Fine. Leave me all alone. You know I'm scared of being alone. You promised me at my house on my couch you would never leave alone"

He turns around and lashes out at her.

"Make up your freaking mind Lorelai! Either you want me to stay, or you want me to go!"

"I freaking wants you to stay, but you don't see that"

"Oh for god's sake Lorelai, make up your mind! You very screaming at me to leave you alone and now you want me to stay. Well forget it because I'm gone!" 

He says and slams the hospital door shut.


	11. Chapter 11

She sat there and stared at the wall for a couple of minutes. Then the doctor came in….

"Ok we have the results to your test. "

"Ok. Is it bad?"

"Well we saw something and we can't quite make it out, so I want to run some more tests. I don't think it's anything harmful but I just want to be safe."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Where is Mr. Danes?"

"Oh he went to get himself something to eat" She had to lie because she couldn't tell the doctor that he left."

Luke felt horrible for leaving her in there, by herself. But he was so just frustrated, not at her, but at this whole situation.

He drove out of the parking lot and drove around Hartford.

Back in Lorelai's room the doctor was still there.

"Are we ready to go now? The quicker we go the quicker you can rest."

"Yes let's go."

"Ok" then he wheeled her away.

Meanwhile while Luke was driving around Hartford. He was thinking of what happened and what Lorelai said. How she said he promised not to leave her. He knew he said that, but didn't know how to make up to her now.

Luke turned around and drove as fast as he could back to the hospital, once he got there he ran to her room. But she wasn't there, he started freaking out.

"Somebody please tell me where Lorelai Gilmore is!"

Another nurse overheard and came over to Luke.

"She is getting tests done sir."

"What the hell for now?"

"They got her tests back for when they checked for brain damage and they saw something. They want to run more tests."

"Oh God. She is probably so scared."

Luke paced back and forth in front of Lorelai's room door. He was so scared for her. Finally about an hour later after waiting they brought Lorelai back, but she was sleeping.

Luke rushes to her side and looks at the doctor.

"What's wrong? Why isn't she awake?"

"She fell asleep Mr. Danes. It's the medicine. She will be fine though. The test showed that she has a slight case of Amnesia which is causing her not to remember the whole story with how she got here."

"Okay thank you" He went in and sat next to Lorelai. He held her hand

He starts talking to her.

"Oh Lorelai I'm so so sorry I left you here alone. I never meant to do that. I love you so much and I just want you to be better. I hate hospitals, they...they..They always take away the people I love the most." His voice cracks and he starts to cry.

She opens her eyes. She was only half asleep "Luke? I'm not going to die you know. I'm going to be fine."

"I..I know I just hate seeing you like this."

"Are you crying?"

"yeah. I love you so much. I'm sorry I left you"

"It's okay really. What did the doctor say was wrong with me?"

"He said you have some Amnesia and that's why you may have trouble remembering some things, but you should be better soon."

"Oh god, what if the people in court know, then they will think I'm lying."

"No they won't, don't worry about court okay." He grips her hand tighter.

"Okay. When do we go there? When do I go home?"

"The court date is set for next Friday and the doctors said you can go home tomorrow but must be in a wheelchair at all times, except bed."

"Good. So I can't even sit on the couch with you or anything?" She frowns "Luke can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Will you move in with me?"

He is shocked at first. "Move..I..In with you. Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. If I wasn't would I have asked you. I need you."

"I would love to move in with you." He smiles and gets up, and kisses her.

"Yay. We can be roomies and other things." She smiles "Are you ready to take me on full time?"

He turned very serious. "I never wanted anything more in my life. I love you Lorelai." He talked to her as if she was dieing.

"Good. I really wish I could help you move in your stuff"

"No, you don't have to worry about a thing. I will take care of it. When you get out of here you are resting until you are well enough to wheel that wheelchair on your own, understand." He says sternly but with a smile.

"Okay. I just wish I could cuddle with you on the couch like we use to. You know watching movies and that. Will you bend the rules for me a little bit?"

"Give it a few weeks with just the wheelchair and then I'll help you with sitting on the couch. I'm going to miss being with you like we used to too."

"Me too" They kiss

It's the next day and Lorelai is getting ready to go home

Luke and a doctor carefully pick her up and put her in the wheelchair, she can't really lean on her imp so its hard for her to sit, but they put some pillows and cushions on there and around an ice pack, against her hip. Hoping that will help with the pain. Her leg is up and now Luke is wheeling her out to the car.

"Can you get me in the car okay?"

"Um...yeah I think it should be fine." He slowly takes her out of the wheelchair and places her in the front seat.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you"

"Great." He folds the wheelchair and puts it in the car. Then he gets in and they head home.

"Luke. Thank you for everything. When we get home everyone is going to come over. Can we not have them over today? I really want to rest"

"I will definitely kick them all out, you need to rest."

"Thanks and you can take a nap with me you know"

"Sure I would love to." He says, they get home and Luke kicks everyone out then gets Lorelai and wheels her carefully up the stairs, telling himself to build a ramp. He brings her upstairs and lays her carefully on the bed.

"I hope I can get a peaceful nap in with no one coming to the door"

"you will" Luke says and climbs in bed carefully with her

Luke gets up for a minute and locks the doors so that no one can come in, then he snuggles back against Lorelai and falls asleep.

**Review please, the next chapter will be up as soon as we can write.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey sorry it took me such a long time to update this but I went on vacation so my friend and I couldn't work on it. Just to let you know, the court chapters will happen eventually, we just have to plan it out a little more. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget...**

**Review please!**

**Previously…**

_"Sure I would love to." He says, they get home and Luke kicks everyone out then gets Lorelai and wheels her carefully up the stairs, telling himself to build a ramp. He brings her upstairs and lays her carefully on the bed._

_"I hope I can get a peaceful nap in with no one coming to the door" _

"you will" Luke says and climbs in bed carefully with her

_Luke gets up for a minute and locks the doors so that no one can come in, then he snuggles back against Lorelai and falls asleep._

Lorelai had another dream.

Lorelai was sitting in the gazebo reading and Chris came up behind her.

"Hey Lor."

"Hey Chris. How are you?"

"Good."

It was silent.

"I want you back."

"I'm with Luke."

"Come with me or I'll hurt you."

"Get away."

He takes out a rope and ties it around her neck.

"Please stop." she was struggling with words

Then he took her and hung her from the town square. Luke looked out his window and saw her there hanging dead.

Lorelai woke up and was shaking and was sweating

"Lorelai, are you okay, what happened?" Luke wakes up and wraps his arms around her to stop her shaking.

"I have a really bad pain in my side. It hurts really badly" She lied hoping he would believe it

He knew she was lying, if it was a pain she would be much worse.

"Are you sure that's all it is? Did you...well...have a bad dream?"

"I'm sure" She kissed him "Lets go back to sleep please"

"Okay." He says unsurely and they fall back asleep.

Lorelai fell back asleep and had yet another dream. This time the dream started as if it was in the middle of her dream. She dreamt that she was tied to a chair and had duck tape around her mouth. Chris staring at her

"so you going to change your mind and be with me?"

Lorelai shook her head no

"Fine. I'll ask you one more time. If you answer no I'm going to kill you. Do you want to be with me?"

Again she shook her head no

"Ok you leave me no choice" He picked her up with her still attached the chair and took her out back. When she got out there she saw a hole dug.

"See where your new home is now?"

Lorelai screamed the best she could but no one heard her

"Prepare to die now" He dumped her body into the whole and covered her up with dirt. Soon he no longer heard her scream. He laughed an evil laugh. He knew and was happy he buried her alive

Lorelai awoke and was trying to sit up. This time she was crying and shaking

Luke jolts awake again.

"Lorelai, come on. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong?"

"I.I...I" She couldn't talk

"Come on.What's the matter. Your crying so I know something is wrong"

"I.had.A..a. Bad dr..dr dream"

"You had a bad dream?"

"yea. Three actually"

"three?"

"uh huh"

"About what?"

"Ch...Chris Killing me."

"what?"

"All three times they were different. The first was when I was at the hospital still and I told you nothing was wrong and that's when you left. The first one was the he killed me with a knife. The second one happened about 20 minutes ago and he hung me from the town square. The last one he buried me alive" She started crying harder

"Oh baby. Wait its okay I call you that right?" he said putting his arms around her to comfort her

She nods and keeps crying.

"Luke...what..I...if...he comes back?"

"He won't come back, I won't ever let him." He says and holds her close to him.

"But my dreams, they all felt so real. I really felt like he was killing me, it was the scariest thing I have ever felt."

"I bet they were, but you can't let them get to you. I'm here. From now on don't hide anything from me?"

"I won't I'm sorry"

"its okay."

They laid there for a long time just holding one another

"But Luke, what if he does come back. I mean what if he gets 10 years in prison and then comes back to find me. I'm scared Luke."

He takes her hand and makes sure she is looking him in the eyes.

"He will never hurt you again. I will set up an alarm system and everything. We will change all the locks on the doors and I'll keep a gun in the house."

"Luke the first part sounds great, but I don't like the idea of having a gun in the house."

"It would just be as a safety measure."

"No guns, please Luke." She begs him with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, no guns."

"I want to do something. Besides lay here. Do you think we could do to the mall or something?"

"You're not well."

"I'm well enough. You can wheel me around."

"I don't know Lorelai."

"Please." She gave him the puppy face.

She knows that's the one thing that breaks him down.

"Fine, let's go to the mall. But only for a little while. You really need to rest."

"Yay!" She says as Luke helps her into the wheelchair.

The mall parking lot...As Luke is wheeling Lorelai into the mall people keep staring at her.

"Luke, why are people staring at me, do I really look that bad?"

The truth was she really did still look bad but he didn't want to tell her that.

"You look fine, just ignore them." He tells her as they enter the mall.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Okay. Now lets go shopping"

"What are you getting me into?"

"I need some new jeans for when this cast come off. I hate wearing sweatpants but it looks like I'm not getting out of them for awhile."

"Okay."

"so you'll have to help me look for my size. Oh and something sexy"

"Okay." he says and wheels her into a store that she points out.

"Ohh wow this is pretty, I want it." She says and Luke looks for her size.

"Okay they have your size." She smiles and he holds onto it.

As they continue looking around the store more people keep staring at her and Luke can't stand it anymore.

"Take a picture it will last longer!" Luke yells to the people staring at Lorelai.

"Luke do I really look that bad?"

"No. you don't."

"okay. I don't like people staring. I never knew how it felt to have someone stare at a person in a wheelchair, but now I do."

"It's okay. Do you want to go home?"

"No. Lets shop some more. Oh those jackets are so cute over there. Check if they have a medium will you?"

Sure." He checks and they have it. Right now he would do just about anything for her, he felt terrible that she has to go through this.

"Hey look mommy a lady is in a wheel chair, she can't walk." A little boy says and starts laughing.

"Now don't talk like that to people like them, come on." His mother says and takes them away. Lorelai stares at them as they leave and tears fill her eyes. She wheels herself over to the mirror and Luke chases after her.

"You lied to me Luke, I look horrible."

"You don't look horrible, now come on lets keep going."

"No, I want to go home." She says softly with her head down.

"You don't want these clothes?"

"Pay for them quick"

They pay quickly and get in the car and go home.

The whole way home Lorelai has her head down and doesn't say a word. Luke doesn't push her to say anything he just brings her inside.

"So do you want to talk."

"No, I'll be fine. Listen, would you mind going to pick us up some dinner. I feel like having pizza." It's the most she has talked since they got home. When they are outside she will keep her head down, but inside with Luke, she is okay and knows he won't make fun of her.

He goes and gets pizza. They go home and Luke gets her out of the car and they go in the house. They are sitting eating pizza in the living room.

"I'm sorry about the mall." Luke said.

"Yeah well, that's the real world for ya." She says as she takes a bite of her pizza.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay now that we are home."


End file.
